I cant stay away 8
by Kiminblack
Summary: The three of them are on their way to get Shad's girlfriend


I Cant Stay Away 8

Disclaimer: I do not own or know anyone from the WWE or Shad, JTG, or Cryme Tyme in general. I wish I did, but, that's only a dream, which every WWE fan has.

A/N: I'm pretty bad with matches so, just thought I'd tell you now.

Shad, JTG's, and now Katrina as their valet's theme music went off. They went out and did their usual Cryme Tyme entrance. The music was blasting as the three went down to the ring to meet their opponents for that night. They waited to see Paul London and the Brian Kendrick. Katrina started to get nervous about the match. Paul and Brian were pretty good at wrestling, she had to give them credit for that.

Katrina got out of the ring so they could start the match. Shad started in the ring, so Jay was waiting outside of it. For the opponents, the Brian Kendrick went into the ring. Katrina was watching the match between Shad and Brian. It was going pretty bad, Jay had been tagged in and wasn't doing so well this round. Katrina felt someone tap her shoulder while she was watching the match. She turned around and Brian Kendrick who had been tagged out earlier, punched her in the face. She fell back from the surprise of being hit by someone. Then, her head hit the ring and she passed out.

While Katrina was out, Jay went up to Brian and punched him in the face, dragged him back into the ring and got the three count on him. He ran over to her to check if she was okay. Medical people were coming out and getting her to bring her to the back area. Katrina started to wake up as they made it to the back of the arena.

**Where am I? What happened? All I remember is being punched by Brian and then hitting my head.** Katrina said out loud. She said it more to herself then anyone else in the room with her. She started to freak out a little after not seeing Jay or Shad next to her. Trying to sit up and continue to look for them just by sitting, Katrina saw them, but, got a dizzy spell for trying to get up to fast. Jay and Shad walked over to her and told her to lay back down. Apparently she had gotten a concussion when she hit her head against the ring after being punched in the face.

**Your in the back. Don't worry about it. We're gonna take you back to the hotel soon, okay? After you get cleared by the medical people we're gonna leave. Just relax for now. Jay and I'll be here the whole time. Oh, yeah, guess who's coming out to come and tour with us? **Shad told her after her laying back down.

**Let me guess, Tyra, your girlfriend. See, I told you so! I knew she would come out and stay with you for a little while. How long is she staying with you for?** Katrina asked. She was happy that he was happy about his girlfriend coming along with them. It would be good for Shad to have some company with him. He seemed pretty bummed out lately.

Soon after Katrina said this, a medical person came into the room and told her she could leave and to take it easy for the next couple of days while she was staying in San Francisco. Jay and Shad helped her up and led her outside and helped her back to the hotel so she could go and lay down. They had also told Jay not to let her sleep for to long of a period of time and to wake her up once every hour to make sure she was okay. Finally getting back to the hotel, Jay and Katrina went to their room, and Shad went to his to get some sleep for the night. They both got ready for bed and Katrina reminded him about what the medical person said to them at the arena before they had left. Jay nodded his head and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around he waist.

FFWD to next morning

Katrina and Jay had made it through the night successfully. Her concussion was better and they were just sleeping in for a little while extra before really having to get up and out of bed. Jay, Katrina, and Shad were going to the airport to pick up Shad's girlfriend, Tyra. Kat had never met her, so, she could only imagine what she was like in person as they made their way to the airport.


End file.
